Telephony devices, such as cellular phones and tablets, include subscriber identification modules (SIMs) that are used by a mobile network operator (MNO) to identify and authenticate network subscribers. Each SIM includes one or more SIM profiles that allow the subscriber to use services offered by the MNO. When a subscriber wants to utilize services from different MNOs (or different services from the same MNO) simultaneously, a separate SIM profile must be enabled for each MNO.
However, typically SIMs only support a single active profile at a time. Thus, currently subscribers that desire to use services from multiple MNOs simultaneously must use a device that supports multiple SIMs (one for each active profile). In addition to increasing complexity in profile management, multiple SIMs increases both hardware cost and power consumption of devices.